Black Fire
by souleaterrocks5533
Summary: A girl is riticuled and kicked out of her village for having the power of the Demon. She runs off not knowing she's going on a journy of a life time to stop the evil Him from destroying their world even worse. With the power of Black Fire she'll defeat all that cross her path!*Dedicated to Poodie and Mystical Raven*
1. Just a Tear

_**Just a Tear**_

Chapter 1

It was a new moon, and the skies were dark. A girl with black hair with white tips that went to the middle of her back had a tear that escaped her eye and streamed down her pele cheek leaving a wet streak in it's wake. She quickly whiped it away and looked up into the sky trying to figure out why she had been cursed before she was born with the powers of the Black Fire.

She stood up strait and pulled up her hood and had Black Fire surround her as she slipped away into the night. As she did so, she didn't notice one of the elders from her village watch her. She murmured quitly to her self, "Oh my sweet Blackwidow if only you know, if only."

This was a crule and dark world that Him had conqured and is their king and has been for hundreds of years. He was avery crule man that did everything in his power to stop the proficys of his death from spreading. He was killing thousands that spreed the proficys of a young girl that had the powers of the Black Fire and thier mates that would be a monster. In order to kill him she would need the power of Earth, Water, Fire, and Light. With their mates that are also monsters would defete Him and restore the world to it's former glory that was once beautiful that is now dark.

The girl continued on living a slight line of Black Fire in her wake, as she headed into the enchanted woods. Where it's said that a lovely fairy lives that would be a curse and kill anyone or thing that went near her.

Me: Okay, that's the first chapter of my new story. I'll be updating this one on Fridays! Tell me what you think! I'll try to get B&W updated tomorow but I might not be able too because I have a friend coming over to work on a project.

Sami: That would be me!

FC: (Walks in) Ame...

Me: (Grabs him by the neck and shakes him franticly) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THE ANSER IS NO AND FOREVER BE NO!

Alele: Do it!

Me: That's it! (Jumps at Alele)

Nathile: (Grabes me) No! Think about the paperwork and disposing of the bodies!

Me: Fine. *Humphs* Well read and review and tell me if you like the story. I won't up date next week unless I get atleast 3 differnt people to review. K bye!


	2. Fairy in the Woods

_**Fairy in the Woods**_

**Chapter 2**

The girl was racing through the forest when a horrible memory surfaced.

_**Flash back**_

_A rock was lanched at a girl with balck hair and white tips. it hit her right in the head as she fell to the ground tears scratching at her eyes but she refused to let them surface._

_ "Hahaha! How do you like that demond spawn!" a boy laughed at her and threw another rock at her._

_ She jumped up her hands on fire and was about to pounce on the boy when someone grabed her waist and pulled her back. She screamed and kicked trying to get the stranger off of her but to no avail. She turned her head to come face to face to a boy with black hair and white ends. He held her close and whispered in her ear,_

_ "Shhh it's okay it's okay. I'm here now." with that she stoped squrming shocked that someone didn't hate her, because of her power. She finally let the tears fall. No one wanted her and everyone hated her._

_ The next day she went back to that spot hoping to see the boy again but there was no one there. She never did see him again but she did learn he was a vampire that was visting hs aunt and had met the demond girl._

_**End of flash back**_

She had stopped under a willow tree and fallen to her knees and covered her face with her hands feeling ashamed for never thanking the boy. But what she didn't notice was there was a peir of lime green eyes watching her from the trees waiting for her next move.

That's when the black and white haired girl realized she was being watched. She then stood up setting her hands ablaze. Her blue eyes survaied the scene and saw nothing till something pounced on top of her. She fought it off and stood up to get a good look at the irl infront of her.

She had midnight black hair that reached the middle of her back with bright lime green eyes that her moppy hair fraimed. She had pail skin and was tall and had an amazing body. She was wearing a green eligant shirt as well as green pants that were the color of grass. She had beautiful green fairy wings that were lime green with forest green swurls.

She walked towards the girl and smirked.

"Hey. I'm Buttercup and you are an intuder in my forest and you should know what I do to intruders." Buttercup said with a smirk gracing her lips. While the black and white haired girl gulped.

Me: K this one was longer then I usually do cause I had so much time I got bored.

Deadman: You always end up bored when I'm not there

Me: True, true. Also I'm updating to day cause I can't tomorrow cause I'm spending the night at my friends house to do a project so see you guys in B&W! Take it away BC!

Buttercup: R&R and why the f*ck did you make me a fairy?!

Me: It seemed to fit


	3. The Legend In Truth

_**The Legened in Truth**_

**Chapter 3**

"Ha! I might just be a fairy,but that doesn't mean I can't beat you out of my woods!" Buttercup laughed at the girl. "So, tell me your name before I kill you."

The black haired girl stood strong and ridged and replaied, "My name is Blackwidow. I come from the village in The Village in The Rocks."

"The Village in The Rocks, eh? Why don't I take you back?" she smiled evily at the girl, but she just countinued to look at the ground in shame.

"I can't," this is all she managed to choke out.

"And why would that be? Forced into marrige? Abused?" she started to list.

Blackwidow looked up with her eyes shining with pain and depression, "No"

"Then what is it?" she asked feeling a little concirned.

Blackwidow looked up to the girl and she made her hand catch of fire. "This is why. I'm a demon. They all hate me. My family even kicked me out of the house."

Buttercup looked at her surprised and then smirked. "Well, I got some news for you, Blackwidow." Blackwidow looked at her couriouse. "I'm gusseing you have never heard the legend?"

Blackwidow shook her head and said, "What legend?"

"The Legend of Black Fire." Blackwidow shook her head once more, "Well, how about I tell you? A being would take complete controle and reign for a long time. He would seem like a good and gentle being, but soon power would take over his heart makeing him evil and crule. There would be a girl that would go through horrible troubleship and her close friends would help her kill the evil king. This girl would have the powers of Black Fire (Like you). She would then be joied with The Fairy of The Enchanted Woods, The Lady In the Lake, The Lava Women, and The Girl Born of Light, they would then be joined by their mates that would be blood thirsty monsters. Together they would kill the king and the girl with the powers of Black Fire would be put on the thrown with her mate ruling beside her. They would be good and kind leaders that would love and care for all with their friends at their sides that would help rule their repersented sides."

Blackwidow stood there shoked and astonished. Was it her? Was she to be ruler and go on this crazy adventure.

With that Buttercup finished, "And I think you are the girl of Black Fire and I am the Fairy of The Enchanted Woods. I will help you but only to get rid of this Dumb King that I hate."

Blackwidow laughed and said, "Well, I think we should rest for tonight and then go to the Water Providence to get The Lady In The Lake."

"Sounds good to me lets head to my house." Buttercup lead her to a cabin deep in the woods that had buttercups and ivy growing on it. It looked comfy and the inside was one room with a stove, a bed, a couch, a fridge, and a table with some chairs. "You get the couch I get my bed." She then went and laid down on her bed and started to snore away.

Blackwidow walked over to the couch. "Well beter make do with I got for now." she said as she started to snooze off into the night with birds starting to calm their chriping and the owls came out to play.

Me: Well I was sick today so I decided to write this chapter though the secound chapter only has 1 yeah I said it **1 ** review but I will not update untill both this chapter and chapter 2 have 3 reviews each. I made this one longer so... Take it away BC!

Buttercup: Fine read and review and she'll update as soon as the requirements are met. Thank you and BC out!


	4. A Vison

_**A Vison**_

_**Chapter**_** 3**

Blackwidow woke with a start trying to rember her dream from the preivious night, but all she seemed to recall was baby blue eyes and wettness with a small giggle. She was short of breath and her chest was heaving with her hand covering it. She turned her head towards Buttercup to make sure she didn't wake the short-temperted fairy,but she was still snoring away with her hair matting to her face with her gorges wings shinning in what little sunlight shinned through the window. Blackwidow sat up and stretched her arms above her head letting the blanket that was covering her body fall to her lap while sitting up and getting a better look around the cottage.

The cottage was made out of wood logs and ivy gently growing inside and out giving it a homey look. In one corner was dutch oven and a cabnet for food storage. There was a window next to the oven giving a beautiful view of the medow behind the small cottage. A little ways away from the oven and cabnet, was a circular table with three chairs around it. There was anouther window by the table that gave an amazing veiw of the gorges forest. In the center of the small cottage was a couch that Blackwidow was sleeping on with a black blanket still covering half of her body. Then in the far corner was Buttercup's bed which was made of wood with a thick lime green blanket wrapping itself around her thin body to keep her warm in the cold nights.

Buttercup started to stir but soon went back to sleep, snoring lightly. Blackwidow stood up with the blanket falling to her feet and stretched. "I might as well make breakfeast while I wait for her to wake. We need to head out as soon as posible." she mumbled to her self as she took out the ingrediants for pancakes. She grabed a bowl and spoon and started to stir all the ingrediants together when she suddenly dropped the spoon a vison comeing to her mind.

_**Inside of Blackwidow's mind**_

_Her and Buttercup were walking through the woods having the feeling that they were being watched but said nothing. Forest greenand ocean blue with black rigs around the edge watched the two dark haired girls closely their eyes filled with thirst and something else that neither knew what maybe lust or maybe want. The blue eyed one came behind Blackwidow and the green eyed behind Buttercup. They wrapped their arms around the girls waist and Buttercup strated to yell at him to let her go, but he just chuckled at her efforts. They opened their mouths reviling the pearly white, shap canine teeth. The blue eyed boy started to kiss the girls neck and then sunk his teeth into her neck. Blackwidow felt a sudden pain shoot through her neck and then... blackness._

_**Outside of Blackwidow's mind **_

Blackwidow feel to the floor still feeling the pain surging through her whole body. _Thump! _Buttercup woke feeling the uneasy air and the sound of Blackwidow's body slaming onto the floor. She also felt a slight pain in her neck not rembering what happened in her dream, but that's not what she's worrid about.

"BLACKWIDOOOW!" she scriched at the top of her lungs the ivy starting to wrap themselvs around both girls while tears started to scratch at Buttercup's eyes, but being her stubern self she held them back with all she could. As for Blackwidow a few tears streamed down her face as she crindged in her sleep from pain. Buttercup picked her up gently and placed Blackwidow on her bed for better comfort. Buttercup walked over to the stove to see that Blackwidow was making pancakes. She stuck her finger in the batter to tast the batter and it tasted like heven.

Blackwidow started to mumble giberish but Buttercup did make out a few words like Eyes, Buttercup, and the teeth. She was so confused about what she was talking about so Buttercup countinued on making the pancakes. When she finished she set the pancakes on some plates and grabed some maple serup and forks. She set everything on the table and whent to cheek on Blackwidow.

She dumped a cup of water on her. "BLACKWIDOW! WAKE UP!" she yelled after pushing her off for extra measures.

"Ahhh!" Blackwidow yelled as her body hit the floor. "What the hell was that for?!" She stood up dripping wett and pissed.

Buttercup held out a stack off pancakes and smirked, "I made pancakes!" Blackwidow quickly grabed the pancakes, and started to shoove them in her mouth.

"These are good!" Blackwidow said while still shoveing pancakes in her mouth. Buttercup started to pack the things they would need for their long trip.

"We need to head out soon so we should bring your pancakes and eat as we head to the water region. Help me pack." Buttercup said still packing her bag. Blackwidow saddened about her pancakes decided to help her pack neither the less.

Me: Okay I think this one is longer then I usually do so I hope you enjoyed!

Blaze: Though you were watching UFC while writting the first part of the story

Me: True, True. Well see you guys later!


End file.
